popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popples (2012 concept idea)
In 2012, Saban Brands announced that they're planning to reintroduce the Popples franchise with new merchandise in fall 2013 after they purchased the franchise from American Greeting TCFC, Inc. Before the final idea of the 2015 Netflix series went into production, this is the first idea of what the toyline was originally going to be like. Synopsis :Popples are fun, lovable, brightly colored and adorable creatures that transform from fluffy balls to furry friends and back again. Saban Brands plans to relaunch the franchise with a fresh, modern twist in late 2013 with a wide array of merchandise, including apparel, accessories, mobile and tablet apps, plush and more. Popples made its original debut in the U.S. in 1985 with a Saturday morning television show, followed by a successful toy line.''http://web.archive.org/web/20121024223506/http://www.sabanbrands.com/brands_popples.html History After the announcement that Saban will reintroduce the franchise, the company began developing ideas for what their characters would look like for their toyline. At first, they focused on making the Popples look cute and feminine as well as making the characters be all female because of the many licensed properties have shifted to the modern aesthetic — larger head, more preteen-like body/fashions, and more "girly" (including increased focus on fashion & appearance) — to their toyline at that time. The design for the Popples, in particular, have also make them more anthropomorphic than in their previous incarnations to fit with the trend.https://poppleparty.tumblr.com/post/68887564142/saban-brands-announced-their-relaunch-of-the Another reason behind the characters in the 2012 concept are only females is because Saban first thought the ''Popples franchise is a girl property. Eventually, the male employees speak out that they used to owned a Popples plush when they're kids, which lead to Saban scrapped the all-female concept and the idea of making the Popples more anthropomorphic to incorporate more male characters for the toyline and make Popples be more animal-like.http://www.parrygamepreserve.com/features/conventions/toyFair2013/sabanBrands.php Trivia * Because this was the first idea of what the toyline was going to be for Saban, none of the characters in the final product, such as the Best Popple Pals, existed during its creation. * While the 2012 concept was scrapped, some of the unused characters have similarities to the canon main characters: ** The pink Popple shares a similar color scheme to Bubbles', having pink fur and purple ears. Also, the orange Popple wears a flower on her head like Bubbles, though Bubbles' flower is on her headband and it's on her right side of her head. ** The blue Popple wears a star barrette like Lulu, though Lulu's star is on her left side of her hair. * Each of the original five main characters have their own symbol motif: ** Yellow Popple: Butterflies ** White Popple: Lightning bolt ** Blue Popple: Stars ** Orange Popple: Flowers ** Pink Popple: Hearts * It's currently unknown what're the names of each of the original five Popples. * Before Saban want the Popples be anthropomorphic, Nicolette Davenport drew her own character designs of them before the company rejects it. Her idea was to modernize the Popples by making them "in the fluffiest way possible". Her designs all bear resemblance to the Puffling Popples from the original 1986 toyline.http://nics-sketchbook.blogspot.com/2014/03/rejected-character-designs-popples.html Gallery Concept arts Saban Popples original logo.jpg Saban Popples early main characters concept art.jpg Saban Popples early concept art.jpg Saban Fluffy Popple concept art.jpg|Concept art by Nicolette Davenport. Saban Fluffy Popple concept art 2.jpg|Concept art by Nicolette Davenport. Logo Saban Popples original logo.png|Original logo. Category:Non-Canon Category:Production artwork Category:Unused concepts